In the printing arts, and particularly in various phases of film processing, proof processing, printing plate preparation, and press roller cleaning, etc., it is necessary to provide a means for effectively handling the wiping or cleaning of these types of processing means as applied in the graphic arts. Generally, during proof or plate processing, various image processing chemicals are employed in the assembly of, as for example, a pre-press proof during its preparation, and through exposure to the various light means that are employed during proof exposure, such as the use of ultra-violet light, and further upon application of various coloring toners, it then becomes necessary to wipe clear and clean those segments of the chemicals which do not adhere to the exposed hardened areas, to complete the proof preparation, which may even include repeat applications as in the preparation of multi-color type proofs. Generally, this wiping procedure for removal of the unadhered toner and other chemicals is through the application of some form of a wiping cloth, or foam sheet cleansing means, which may include its being treated with a dry or solvent soaked ingredient, applied to the surface of the proof, film, or the like, in order to wipe clean those portions of the prepared surface which are required for removal. It is this latter procedure which has been rather difficult of performance, not so much from the standpoint that means are unavailable for accomplishing the procedure, but normally, unless the proper instrument is available for effecting this particular process, the operator must simply apply a wiping cloth by hand, which not only may achieve the cleaning process rather ununiformly, but in addition, frequently causes the printer to soil both his/her hands and clothing in performing this rather dirty task.
There are mechanisms that have been available in the art for accomplishing the wiping of proofs and plates. For example, the industry has frequently used a structure and has employed a device that appears in the nature of a longitudinal hinge, incorporating a pair of hinged plates, with the wiping cloth being applied between the hinges as they are pivoted into closure, and then wrapping the cloth about the closed hinge a sufficient number of turns to provide a wiping pad. While this particular procedure is reasonably effective for accomplishing its intended purpose, it is necessary for the operator to initially open the hinged plates, in order to first insert the edge of the wiping cloth or foam material therein, and then close the same, for gripping of the pad, in preparation for its wrapping about the holder of this style. In addition, other means have been employed for accomplishing this particular function in the treatment of film or plates, such as through the use of a pair of clamping members, that are gripped about the pad initially, having the pad then wrapped about their pair of grippers, in order to obtain a wiping pad of the required design. As previously stated, while these type of pad grippers have been available in the art, and have long been employed in the printing industry, for attaining their intended results, even somewhat effectively, the one draw back is that it does require a bit of manipulation in the first instance, in the movement of the hinge plates, or the pair of gripping members, into a position initially for grasping of the wiping cloth, and then to be further processed before the cloth can be wound about its gripper into its usable form. This particular function has been totally obviated through the style of pad gripper as fabricated and comprising the subject matter of this invention, wherein the gripper bar itself incorporates inherently its own adhering means that need only be pressed into contact with the cloth or foam pad material, being instantly adhered thereto, in preparation for a further rolling of the bar until such time as a pad of sufficient thickness has been built up in preparation for usage in the graphics arts, for the purposes as previously explained.